The Program Leaders foster and encourage collaborations within and between Cancer Center research programs and help to maintain a strong focus on cancer and related systems through several mechanisms. They organize and participate in biweekly meetings of the research program members that include periodic research program faculty planning/strategy sessions alternating with research progress reports. They actively identify opportunities for new collaborations, potential joint grant applications, and new NIH program projects, often holding targeted strategy and planning sessions with faculty from the research program as well as other members of the Cancer Center who have complementary interests. They meet on a regular basis with other Program Leaders and the Cancer Center Director to coordinate activities of the Cancer Center, including management of current Shared Facilities, establishment of new Shared Facilities, and planning for faculty recruitment, faculty promotions, and reappointments. The development of new scientific areas of research in the Cancer Center is coordinated by the Director, Deputy Directors, and the Program Leaders, with input from the faculty and the EXSAC. Long-term planning covering 5- and 10-year periods is developed by the Director in conjunction with faculty, internal and external advisory committees, representatives from the Board of Trustees, and Program Leaders.